Magical Host Mariletta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30916 |no = 1565 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 92, 99, 106, 114 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magical automaton who belonged to the fearsome band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Mariletta's form was home to magical beings that could annihilate everything in her vicinity. This led her to live a solitary life, and she only interacted with the Disnomians' leader and the group's interrogator. She would eventually go berserk during an ambush by the Imperial Guard, spurred by the sight of her comrades dying as they protected her. Records tell us that she destroyed herself in an attack that devastated everything around her. |summon = What do you want from me? The only thing I'm good for is ordering these little guys to destroy things. |fusion = These little guys want food as soon as they get hungry. More, please... |evolution = | hp_base = 5099 |atk_base = 2062 |def_base = 2001 |rec_base = 1970 | hp_lord = 7329 |atk_lord = 2836 |def_lord = 2728 |rec_lord = 2686 | hp_anima = 8221 |rec_anima = 2448 |atk_breaker = 3074 |def_breaker = 2490 |def_guardian = 2966 |rec_guardian = 2567 |def_oracle = 2609 |rec_oracle = 3043 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Unnatural Gaze |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, considerably boosts Rec relative to remaining HP & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining & 200% BB Atk |bb = Sinister Flash |bbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% Atk to Def, Rec, 300% BB Atk & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Undulation |sbbdescription = 37 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Rec to Atk, 300% BB Atk & fills 4-6 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 37 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 37 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Exterminator: Meredohl |ubbdescription = 43 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Rec to Atk, Def, 300% Rec, 500% BB Atk & 50% chance Sparks deal 80% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 43 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 43 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Bestial Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 100% BB Atk & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = 30917 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Mariletta1 }}